Jean Grey
Jean Grey is a telepathic mutant and one of the original members of the X-Men. She is in love with Cyclops which often puts her in a love triangle with Cyclops and Wolverine. At one point Jean was the host to the Phoenix Force and protected the M'Kraan Crystal. She was eventually corrupted by the Phoenix Force and became the Dark Phoenix but was later separated from the Phoenix. History Early life Later life Captured by the Morlocks When Scott Summers and Jean Grey went on a date they came across a young mutant named Leech stealing some fruit. Humans chased Leech into the subway and Scott and Jean followed Leech to help him. However, this really turned out to be a trap for the humans set by a group of disfigured mutants living underground called Morlocks. When Scott took out one of the Morlocks the others fled. However, one of the Morlocks named Annalee was able to use her powers to make make Scott and Jean fall asleep. The Morlocks then took Jean and Scott to their underground lair. Callisto, leader of the Morlocks, revealed that she had lured them underground so that she could make Scott her king to rule the Morlocks with her. Callisto also said that if Scott refused she would kill Jean. However, Jean was able to sent Professor X a telepathic distress message. When the X-Men arrived they saw that Annalee had used her powers to make Jean think she was a child and her daughter. However, Wolverine was able to scare Annalee into releasing Jean from her hypnotic state. Jean and the X-Men then fought the Morlocks. Storm then fought Callisto and won. With Storm's victory came Jean and Scott's freedom. Meeting Mister Sinister After the X-Men defeated the Sentinels, Scott asked Jean to marry him and she said yes to his proposal. However, unknown to either one of them they were secretly being watched by a mysterious figure. An evil mutate known as Mister Sinister found Morph shortly after he was attacked by the Sentinels. Sinister revived Morph and twisted his mind to make him believe the X-Men abandoned him. Sinister then began to control Morph. He had Morph take the appearance of a priest and conduct Scott and Jean's wedding. While Scott and Jean were on their honeymoon they were attacked by a group of mutants working for Mister Sinister called the Nasty Boys. The Nasty Boys managed to place power negating collars on Scott and Jean's necks and they were taken hostage. The Nasty Boys then took Scott and Jean to Mister Sinister. Sinister revealed that he had been studying them for a long time and believed that with their DNA he could create a powerful mutant army that would be under his control. Morph later went to the island and confronted Scott and Jean. Morph revealed that he was actually the priest that wed them and Scott and Jean learned that they weren't actually married. Morph also revealed to Scott that he blamed him for leaving him to die at the hands of the Sentinels. Morph almost killed Scott and Jean but he was stopped by Mister Sinister. Return of Mister Sinister The Phoenix Force Dark Phoenix Spider-Man When Spider-Man learned that he was mutating into something that wasn't human he went to the Xavier Mansion to ask Professor X to cure him. However, when Spider-Man arrived at the mansion he was confronted by Jean and the X-Men who were wondering why he had come to the mansion. Spider-Man was able to escape the X-Men but accidentally ran into the Danger Room and was confronted by holographic images of Sentinels. As the X-Men fought off the Sentinels, Cyclops ordered Jean to go to the control room and shut down the Danger Room which she did. Jean was later present when Spider-Man told Xavier of his mutation. However, Xavier told Spider-Man that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. Spider-Man became angered by this and left the mansion. After Beast was captured by some of Herbert Landon's men Wolverine looked for him but was unable to find Beast. Jean then asked why Wolverine was so worried about Beast and he answered that lately Beast was acting strange. Jean then told Wolverine that everyone has their own private pain and that he of all people should understand that. Jean was present when the X-Men first arrived to help Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Beast fight a mutated Herbert Landon but left the fight for unknown reasons. Marriage Future Scott and Jean later left the X-Men to lead a normal life. Rachel Summers used the Phoenix Force to bring Cyclops and Jean Grey to the future that Apocalypse ruled. As the three of them made their way to Mister Sinister's base it was revealed that Sinister was working with Rachel to create a clone of Cyclops and Jean to defeat Apocalypse. This clone that Sinister created grew up to be Cable. Alternate timeline Days of Future Past Because of Senator Robert Kelly's strong anti-mutant stance he was targeted for assassination by Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mystique shapeshifted into Gambit and assassinated him in that form. Even though Senator Kelly's death was the result of one mutant all mutants were blamed. After Senator Kelly's death a mutant control law was passed and the U.S. government built an army of Sentinels. The Sentinels then began to hunt down mutants all over the country. Some mutants attempted to fight back. However, the survivors were placed in detention camps where the mutants were killed. However, the Sentinels went out of control and began to target normal humans as well. Sentinels ruled the future where they would either kill mutants on the spot or capture them and take them to detention camps to be killed. Jean Grey was captured by the Sentinels and taken to a detention camp where she was killed. This time line was erased when Bishop traveled back in time and worked with the X-Men to save Senator Kelly's life from Mystique. Age of Apocalypse Powers As Jean Grey Jean Grey has the power to read other people's minds. Jean Grey is also telekinetic. With her telekinesis Jean can levitate objects, people, and herself. With her telepathic powers Jean can also create a force field made out of psychic energy. Jean Grey's telepathic powers also allow her to cause amnesia in people. As Phoenix When Jean was combined with the Phoenix Force it greatly enhanced her own mutant powers. The Phoenix Force would manifest itself as a flame in the shape of a bird. This gave Jean the power of flight which includes traveling through deep space. The flames from the Phoenix Force could also be used as a weapon. The Phoenix Force allowed Jean Grey to survive while in the heart of the sun. In the comics Jean's mutant powers of telepathy and telekinesis first manifest when her best friend, Annie Richardson, was hit by a car and killed. Jean mentally linked with her friend and nearly died as well. The event left her comatose, and she iwas brought back to consciousness when her parents seeked the help of the powerful mutant telepath, Charles Xavier. Xavier blocked her telepathy until she is old enough to be able to control it, leaving her with access only to her telekinetic powers. Xavier later recruited her as a teenager to be part of his X-Men team as "Marvel Girl." While possessed by the Dark Phoenix, Jean Grey absorbed the energy of a sun which caused all life on an orbiting planet to die. Knowing that she had killed billions of lives on that planet Jean ended up killing herself to keep the Phoenix Force from hurting anyone else. : Jean Grey could not commit suicide in X-Men: The Animated Series since it was a children's cartoon. Instead the producers of the series had Jean destroy an uninhabited planet and in the end the Phoenix Force separated from Jean Grey. Since Jean Grey did not kill billions of people she was allowed to remain alive. Several years later it was revealed that the Phoenix Force had only taken the appearance of Jean Grey and that the real Jean was in suspended animation at the bottom of a river. Jean was later revived and joined a team of mutants called X-Factor which consisted of herself and the other four original members of the X-Men, Cyclops, Beast, Iceman, and Angel. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Deadly Reunions (Mentioned only) *Captive Hearts *Cold Vengeance *Slave Island *The Unstoppable Juggernaut *The Cure *Come the Apocalypse *Days of Future Past, Part I *Days of Future Past, Part II *The Final Decision *Til Death Do Us Part, Part I 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Nightmare in Green Trivia *While casting Jean Grey in X-Men: The Animated Series the creators of the series had in mind a voice that sounded like actress, Donna Reed. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters